Konoha High
by Uchiha-Kirara
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in Konoha High.She soon makes new friends and gets popular,but gets in war with the most popular boy in school.[SasuSaku]
1. First day of high and already detention

**EDIT!!!!!!**

**I edited this chap, cuz it sucked. Same with the other chaps (which I'm still editing)**

**Another edit: daaamn xD I have to edit this AGAIN! Why you may ask? Because I wrote Ino wore a tube dress when they actually have uniforms xD **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary:** Sakura is new at Konoha High. She soon becomes really popular, but gets in war with the most popular boy in school. SasuSaku

**A/N.** okay so that's my first fan fiction so please be easy to me okay? Flames are welcome, but please don't make them too hard.

**Disclaimer:** If I would own Naruto would I be here and write this?

**Please R&R**

"BOB" talking

'_BOB'_ thinking

"**BOB"** inner-Sakura talking to Sakura

'_**BOB'**_ inner-Sakura thinking

**Chapter 1: First day of high and already a detention**

**6:00 am at the Haruno Mansion**

Rrrring...rrrrrinng...rrrri- -Punch-

"Damn alarm clock" said an annoyed and still tired girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. Her name is Haruno Sakura. Said girl stood sleepily up and prepared her uniform and school bag for school. After that, she went to her bathroom to take a shower. She blow-dried her hair and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she went down to the kitchen and to eat breakfast, but she just found a note on the table.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm on a business trip in China and I won't be home before Christmas_

_I am so sorry._

_In love, _

_your mom_

_p..s. Your father's on a business trip too , but he'll be back in 3 weeks_

"**JACKPOT!"** yelled Inner Sakura

"THREE WEEKS WITHOUT PARENTS!! WOOT!!" screamed Sakura.

"**Wohoo!" **cheered IS.

So, Sakura made breakfast for just herself, simple cornflakes with fruits and milk. After she was finished, she washed her bowl and went to her room again. She put on her school uniform, a green mini rock with a white short sleeved blouse, which had a green tie. She wore knee length green socks and black boots. She walked to her mirror and put on a pink lip gloss, a light pink shadow and black eyeliner.

Sakura looked out the window and then at her watch. It was shiny outside and the watch read 7:15am.

'_I think I'll take the limousine today. And tomorrow I'll walk to school.'_

She took her school bag and went outside. Her driver waited in front of the limo and opened the door for Sakura. Said girl stepped in put her bag on the floor. She looked again out the window.

'_Hello this is me__,__ Haruno Sakura. I'm 15 years old and I moved from America to Konoha because my parents wanted to. My mom got too depressed in America, so she wanted to start a new life in Konoha. She found a new job as a business woman. My dad opened the Haruno corp. here which I am the heir of. So, because both my parents live here now they made me to come along. I hope school won't be that terrible like I dream. I hope I will make a lot of friends and maybe even find a boyfriend!' _Sakura laughed at this thought.

'_I'm really excited about school because my pen friend Yamanaka Ino told me that she's visiting this school, too. I'm going to meet her at the principal's office.' _

**At school**

Sakura entered the school's gates and walked into the school itself. The boys already began to drool at the sight. _'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Boys these days'_

Sakura sighed.

Soon she found the principal's office and entered the room to find a woman with short onyx hair.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"Are you the principal?" Sakura asked.

"No I am the secretary Shizune. The principal is in this room over there." she pointed to a door on Sakura's right.

"Oh okay. Thank you." replied Sakura.

"You're welcome." smiled Shizune.

Sakura walked to the door and knocked once. She then opened the door to see the principal sleeping on her desk with an empty bottle in her hand.

"Ahem" Sakura fake coughed.

"What, where am I?" the principal asked.

"I am Haruno Sakura and I am new here." she said.

"Oh. Okay. I am the principal Tsunade. Just call me Tsunade. Wait, I'll get your schedule."

Tsunade searched in her drawer and then gave Sakura a sheet of paper.

"Thanks." replied the girl.

**In front of the principal's office**

When Sakura walked out she saw a girl with long blond hair which was put together into a ponytail. She was wearing the same uniform like Sakura.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?"asked the blonde girl.

"Yes. And you are…?"Sakura asked shyly.

"I am Yamanaka Ino. You know, your pen friend." replied Ino with a goofy grin.

"You are?'' asked Sakura "Nice to meet you!" Sakura ran towards Ino and gave hugged her tightly.

"Can't…breath…"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized. "So, show me your schedule, please. I want to compare our schedules."

"Wait a second." Ino rummaged through her bag and put out a white sheet of paper.

**BRRINNNG!!**

The school bell rang and announced the start of all classes.

"Hey Ino, we have all classes together!!"

"That's great!"

"Let's go to our first class, homeroom with Kakashi-sensei. It's room 101."

"Let's go! Classes started already!"

Ino and Sakura run down the hallways and again up. They soon were lost, because even if this is now the 3rd year Ino goes to this school, she just can't remember every single hall. But then Sakura saw a plan of the school on the wall.

"Hey Ino, look over there." Sakura pointed to a wall.

"A school plan. Why didn't I see it?" asked Ino.

"Because you're stupid!!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at Ino.

"Hey, take that back forehead-girl!"

"No effin way Piggy. So...we are here and ...there's room 101. We have to go down the hallway and then turn right. It's the second classroom on the left site."

"Okay then let's hurry up we are already ten minutes late."

Sakura and Ino stood in front of their classroom. Ino opened slowly the door.

"Huh, there's no teacher in there." Ino furrowed.

"Mhm…"

Nobody paid attention to them.

They both took the only two free seats next to a blond boy with cerulean eyes.

"Hey Ino! And who are you?" greeted the boy.

"The name's Haruno Sakura." she smiled at him

"Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Ne, isn't that the idiot you told me about in your letters?" wishpered Sakura to her friend.

"Yes, he is."

"Ne, Naruto, why is our teacher not here yet? Shouldn't he be here already?" asked Sakrua.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late." replied Naruto.

The door opened and a man with silver hair entered the classroom. He wore a mask which covered most of his face and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Sorry class that I am late but I was on the way to class when I saw that helpless –"

"Liar!!" shouted the whole class except Sakura and a boy next to Naruto.

"-sweat drops- You could at least act as if it was true. So, I see we have a newbie in our class. I am your homeroom and history teacher Kakashi. Can you come in front of the class and present yourself? Just tell us something about you."

As Sakura walked to the front most boys drooled . There were many cat whistles and "Wow you're hot!!"s and "Will you marry me!!"s.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I like shopping, hanging out with friends, chocolate, GNOs and much more. I hate bullies, bitches, skanks, sluts, whores, wannabes and all those crappy people. I don't have a goal, for I have to take over my father's business after he retires." answered the pink haired girl.

"Okay you can sit down now. You have a free period now. Do as you want, but keep it low." and with that Kakashi took out his infamous orange book and started reading.

For the rest of the class Sakura, Ino and Naruto chatted about random things. They got to know each other more.

"Hey Naruto, you didn't present the guy next to you to me. Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. So, that's Uchiha Sasuke. He's my best friend and don't deny it teme!" Naruto shouted at the onyx haired boy.

'_Is he sure about that?'_ Sakura sweat dropped. (She's doing that a lot lately isn't she?)

"He is a prodigy, but he doesn't talk much. Heck, I'm even wondering if he even owns a vocabulary! He has his own fanclub. Karin is his fan girl #1 and the president of the club. Ami is the vise-president. Sasuke is somehow emo and I don't see what the girls like in him." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest pouting a little.

"Hi Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sakura extended her hand to Sasuke for a handshake, but he only looked at it with a monotone expression.

'_How rude!' she thought and inner-Sakura pouted__._

Sakura took her hand away and glared at him, "Okay I take that back. It wasn't nice to meet you!!"

"…"

"Asshole."

"…"

"Say something jackass." Sakura was getting impatient.

".."

She was now really pissed off and was red from anger. She grabbed the first thing that came in touch with her hand and threw it at Sasuke (which by the way was a heavy _heavy_ **heavyyyyy **book).

"Hey what was that for?!" Sasuke yelled glaring at her.

"For ignoring me, stupid!" Sakura glared back.

Being out of character Sasuke threw back a pencil case which hit Sakura. She took it and threw it at Sasuke, but Naruto stretched out his arm and blocked they way of the thing, so it landed on Kakashi's desk who was not happy about that.

**(A/N: Just for your information, the class were watching them the whole time, but I didn't know where I should write it, so I wrote it here^^)**

"Who threw this?" he asked angrily glaring at the class.

"IT WAS THE NEW GIRL! SHE WAS HARASSING OUR SASUKE-KUN!" yelled some girl pointing at Sakura.

"BUT SASUKE WAS IGNORING OUR BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed a random boy.

"BUT IT'S THAT NEW GIRL'S FAULT!"

"NO IT ISN'T! IT'S SASUKE'S FAULT!"

"NUH-HU"

"UH-HU"

"NUH-"

"STOP! Sakura, Sasuke, who did it?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"It was me Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied averting his gaze.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"It wasn't only Sakura-chan! The teme was involed, too."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura, go to the principal. NOW!"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei"

"Hn."  
"And the rest of you, open page 249 and do the exercises three and five."

Sakura glared at Sasuke and he acted if she wasn't even around.

"That's all your fault! Because of you I'll get detention on my first day in Konoha High!" Sakura fumed.

"..."

"Now you're ignoring me again!", she twitched slightly, "Bastard…" she muttered under her breath.

**At the office**

Shizune looked from her work up and looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Kakashi sent us here, because we disturbed the class." Sakura replied sighing.

"Well then, go ahead."

The duo walked to the door of Tsunade's office and knocked.

"Come in." said Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san. What can I do for you two?" she asked them.

Sakura said exact the same thing she said to Shizune.

"I see. You know I have to punish your, don't you?"

They nodded.

"Ok, you're punishment is….."

To be continued

**So that's the end of this chapter. Actually I hate cliffhangers but whatever...**

**So please push the Go button over there and leave a review!**


	2. Baking a cake and Hinata's little moment

**Meh, I edited this one as well.**

"BOB" talking

'_BOB'_ thinking

"**BOB"** inner-Sakura talking to Sakura

'_**BOB'**_ inner-Sakura thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. T_T

Chapter 2: Baking a cake and Hinata's little moment

___________________________________________________________________

**Flashback**

"_Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san. What can I do for you two?" she asked them._

_Sakura said exact the same thing she said to Shizune._

"_I see. You know I have to punish you, don't you?"_

_They nodded._

"_Ok, you're punishment is….."_

**End of Flashback**

___________________________________________________________________

"...to wash the dishes after school in the cafeteria for today." Tsunade announced.

''Nani?!'' Sakura screamed terrified. "But the dirty plates and what so ever build HUGE SKYSCRAPERS!!" Sasuke didn't say anything (why should he anyway? He's an Uchiha! Uchihas don't show emotions. ¬­­­­­­­_¬") and had a stoic look on his face.

"Don't fuss! You do know the rules of this school. And one of them is to not disturb class. This punishment is mild anyway, so don't complain about it!" Tsunade now got angry. "You're dismissed."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura and (finally!) Sasuke replied in unison.

___________________________________________________________________

They went out of the office and back to their class. Just as they went in, the bell rang. Sasuke went to take his stuff, but Sakura didn't move.

'_Why, oh why, is he so cold to me? What did I do?' _she wondered.

All the student's minus Ino, Naruto and apparently their friends ran out off the class and ran on top of Sakura.

"Itai..." Sakura said while rubbing her butt. Ino ran to Sakura with a worried look on her face "Sakura-chan daijoubu?" A brown haired girl with two buns adoring her head and a girl with indigo hair came along. "Sakura-chan I want to introduce you to my two best friends. That's Tenten and this is Hinata." she said pointing to each person.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Tenten said grinning.

"Same here. It's Sakura by the way." Sakura replied smiling.

"H-hi Sakura-chan. N-nice to meet you." Hinata blushed playing with her fingers.

'_Awwwwwwwwww, kawaii'_

"Hello Hinata-chan. Nice to meet you, too" Sakura replied with a smile never leaving her face.

"Hey guys, we should hurry up, because we're going to be late." Tenten said after looking at her watch.

"What do we have next?'' Ino asked.

"Home Economics with Kurenai-sensei.'' answered Sakura.

So they made their way to the Home Economics class.

They entered the room and sat at the last available table which was in the back row next to a window. They talked for a while until their teacher caught their attention.

"Good morning class, I am your Home Economics teacher for this year. Today, we'll be making a cake. The ingredients are already on your table and you can choose which flavor you want to make. I will walk around and look at what you are doing. You are allowed to take the cake home or eat it now, but just if you have time left. The grade will depend on your team work and how the cake tastes. I will try a little piece of each cake that the groups made. So, good luck with the baking." Kurenai explained.

The students began to make their cakes. But our four favorite girls had a problem:

They couldn't decide which flavor to make. Same with the boys.

___________________________________________________________________

**With the girls**

"No, chocolate!"

"No, cheese cake!"

"M-marble cake."

"No strawberry!"

"-sigh- we're not getting ANYWHERE! Let's make a deal, let's make a quarter chocolate flavored, a quarter cheese cake, a quarter marble cake and the last quarter strawberry flavored" suggested Tenten.

"Do we have to? I want a COMPLETE cheese cake! They are my favorites…"

"Don't fuss, Ino-pig. I think Tenten's idea is good. Everyone get's their cake in that way."

"Hinata, what about you?"

"I can live with that."

"Okay, deal then." said Tenten.

So the four girls prepared the ingredients for the four flavored cake, but Hinata tripped and accidentally pushed Ino who accidentally fell on Sakura who accidentally pushed Tenten who accidentally heaped up the dough on Ino and Sakura. Ino, Sakura and Tenten started to fight.

"You pig why did you fall on me? And you, why did you heap up the dough on ME?" Sakura screamed.

"Shut it forehead! Yeah why did you heap up the dough on my beautiful face?" Ino yelled.

"I am sorry, but I got pushed by you pinky and I accidentally heaped up the dough on you two, because it slipped off my hands when you pushed me!" Tenten tried to defend herself, but Ino and Sakura didn't care. The three fought and fought and fought, never listening to our little Hinata.

"G-girls, listen. Girls." Hinata tried to stop them. To face the truth, they ignored her. Now she got really angry. "**Girls!**" Hinata yelled as loudly as Naruto always does. So the whole class heard them. They looked at Hinata. Now the full attention was at Hinata. "**LISTEN TO ME BITCHES!** When I'm talking you ought to listen to ME! " Hinata glared at her friends who in return flinched and had terrified looks on their faces. Hinata inhaled a deep breath and began to talk again, "Listen, I didn't want to push you Tenten, but I tripped. Ino and Sakura, I'm sorry the dough fell on top of the both of you. Forgiven and forgotten?" she smiled at them shyly.

"But-" Ino tried to say.

"**No buts**!" Hinata shouted again in her loud and scary voice.

''Hai ma'am!'' Ino said and saluted.

___________________________________________________________________

**With the boys (at the same time like the girls)**

"So which flavor are we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome, I don't care."

"Okay, let's make a Ramen flavored one then!" Naruto shouted punching his fist in the air. Sasuke punched Naruto on his head. "Oi teme what was that for?" Naruto glared at him.

"Don't be the dobe you are. Have you ever heard about a Ramen flavored cake? And there is no Ramen flavor bottle anyway." Sasuke explained annoyed.

"What? No Ramen flavor bottle? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto sulked in a corner. The three boys sweat dropped.

"Let's make a plain one." Neji suggested.

"Who said that you decide what we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I never heard YOU suggesting which flavor to use." Neji answered (more or less).

"So? Then I say that we make a chocolate one. Did you hear me Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked sardonically.

"No and yes.'' Neji replied.

"What then, Mr. almighty? "

''Guys, just drop it already. It's too troublesome to fight about something as childish and stupid thing like this" Shikamaru tried to stop them.

"Yeah, not even I would fight about that." Naruto supported Shikamaru. Neji and Sasuke only hned.

"I think we should just use another flavor. Obviously a Ramen flavored one is just insane, a plain one is not special and most of us will make a chocolate one. So that leaves an orange, strawberry, cherry, vanilla and gooseberry flavor bottle. I would prefer cherry. What about you guys?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"That's a good idea. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

The others just sweat dropped again.

"**LISTEN TO ME BITCHES!**" they heard a girl yell. The four boys turned to the direction to the source of the voice. Obviously they, same with the class, were all surprised and shocked when they saw that the voice belonged to Hinata. They listened to Hinata as she screamed angrily at her friends. Ino wanted to defend herself, but Hinata was just too scary and cut her off.

Basically, the boys were now scared of Hinata, so they stopped and started making the dough for the cake. After the dough was made, they put it into a cake form and slid it into the oven. After a while, they pulled it out and put on a vanilla frosting and with strawberry icing they wrote troublesome cooking. Kurenai came to their table and looked at the cake.

"Wow, I have to admit the cake looks delicious." she complimented cutting out a piece of the cake. When she ate a bite two little cupids appeared in her imaginary background and were playing trumpets. "T-this tastes delicious." _'I think I am in heaven.' _she added mentally_._ "Okay, A+ for all of you." she said and went to the next table.

___________________________________________________________________

**Back to the girls**

After Ino saluted, all the girls including Ino started to laugh. Ino's behavior was just too funny.

"Hey forehead look at your face, all the dough on your it looks just so stupid!" Ino giggled at Sakura.

"Ino look into the mirror. Yours doesn't look any better than mine!" Sakura laughed. Tenten just stared at Hinata all time long. Ino and Sakura noticed that and stopped laughing. They looked confusedly at Tenten.

"H-hinata. Y-you yelled a-and you didn't stutter." Tenten pointed at Hinata with wide eyes. Now it made click in pinky's and blondie's head.

"Who are you and what did you do with Hinata??" pinky and blondie shouted at the same time.

Hinata looked somehow confused and said then "W-what do you mean? I'm still the s-same."

"Yeah, yeah as if. What about the outburst?? Our little Hinata would never

do that! But wait, this means you've grown! Our little Hina-chan is finally growing up!" Tenten squealed.

Sakura and Ino nodded. They all hugged each other and smiled.

"Uh-oh. I just noticed that we have only three-quarters an hour left! And we still didn't do anything!" Hinata screamed shocked.

The girls nodded and started preparing the dough for the cake again. Everybody a small amount of her flavor. After that they drained each of their dough into a heart form.

They slid the form into the oven and waited.

"Ne, do you all have a chat name? If yes, could you give me your names?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Yeah we do." Ino replied.

"We'll write them on a paper and you'll add us to your list today after detention okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura replied. The four girls sighed.

Hinata looked after the cake. "Hey girls, I think it's done." she said. Tenten got the cake out and overturned the form on a plate. They decided to use a cherry frosting.

With chocolate icing they wrote their names. They wrote 'Made by SHIT org'.

They giggled at what they wrote. **(A/N but honestly, if you put the first letters of Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten together, then you get SHIT! XD)**

Kurenai reached their table and looked at the cake. She had the WTF expression on her face. "I could give you detention for the cake you made. Things like that isn't allowed to be written on anything in school. Not even on a sheet of paper" she said. "B-but Kurenai-sensei. We wanted to write our names, but if we had, then our names would never have fit in. So, we just wrote the first letters." Sakura tried to defend them.

"Hmm...okay. But now I'll try a little piece."

"Eh Kurenai-sensei, we couldn't decide which flavor to make so the cake has four flavors. We could cut a little piece of each quarter right?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Kurenai replied. She cut four little pieces and ate them. "Hmm..good. Really good. A+." she said.

Little did they know that Kurenai was having a little weird moment with her inner, like she had with the boys, again.

The girls cut their cake and ate it. They were chatting about some random things.

**Rrrrrrrrrrrringggggggg**

The bell rang and all students ran out and went to the cafeteria for lunch.

___________________________________________________________________

**Okay so that's it for this chappy. I am really sorry that this chapter was short and it took me so long to update, but school keeps me busy. Please leave a review!**

**Now replies of your reviews:**

**exsoldier15: thanks for your review. I am sorry. I noticed 30 sec before I submitted the story that I made the mistake, but I was just too lazy to correct that mistake. Now you see how lazy I am. :-P Nya, I wished that my 1st review would have been more lovely...**

**darkangel1590: thanks!So hope you enjoyed the 2nd chappy! :-)**

**Ryomaandsakuno4ever: thanks for loving my story! That makes me really happy :-)**

**Alia101:Thanks. I am sorry that I didn't update sooner!**

**Naomi: Thanks. I hope I didn't disappoint you! You're welcome****.**** I hope you will update soon. (Not to think of me...)**

**Rose4pedals: Thanks! Upps...I didn't notice that I said fighted and not fought...At least I noticed that I wrote popularest when it is most popular... :-)**

**EstherAngelofDeath: yeah I can understand you. thanks for reviewing!**

**winxgirl21: thanks!I'm sorry that I didn't update soon. ****Forgive me**!


	3. Oh man, how embrassing!

**And this one. I advise you to re-read the edited chaps! They are waay better than the old chaps and I changed some parts and added a few…just to let you know!**

**A/N**

Forgive me for the crappy 2nd chap . I know it wasn't really that exciting to read that chap, but I hope this one's better ^3^

"BOB" talking

'_BOB'_ thinking

"**BOB"** inner-Sakura talking to Sakura

'_**BOB'**_ inner-Sakura thinking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I would, then I wouldn't be writing here, now would I?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Oh man, how embrassing!

**Flashback**

_''Eh Kurenai-sensei, we couldn't decide which flavour to make so the cake has four flavours. We could cut a little piece of each flavour right?'' Ino asked._

_''Sure.'' Kurenai-sensei replied. She cut four little pieces and ate them. ''Hmm.. good.A+.'', she said. Little did they know that Kurenai was having a little weird moment with her inner, like she had with the boys, again. The girls cut their cake and ate it. They were chatting about some random things._

_Rrrrrrrrrrrringggggggg_

_The bell rang and all students ran out and went to the cantine for lunch._

**End of Flashback**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

Sakura's Pov

When we reached the cafeteria, we sat on a free table. Okay, we just put our bags

on our places and went to take our food. I was happy about the food, because

today was the Mexican food day in our school.

Hinata and Tenten put both a

taco on their tablets and Ino took a burrito. I love nachos with cheese, so

I took them instead of the other choices.

We went to our table, but then something

happened which I never expected to happen. Sasuke took my tablet and glassed

all the nachos on my clothes.

Everybody except my friends laughed at me.

Even Shino, Neji and Gaara laughed, and they are the calm ones who never but

really never laugh! (Just that you guys know, when we had homeroom Ino told

me about all popular people in this school)

And Sasuke, he just smirked.

-growl-…**I hate him!** I could have strangled him if my friends wouldn't have

stopped me.

"Sakura, calm down. We'll just go to your locker and you wear one of your

replacement shirts. What a coincidence that you brought them to school –giggles-." Ino tried to calm me down.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged at Sasuke, but unfortunately Tenten held me back.

"Sakura. Calm. Down."

"I agree with Tenten-chan. Let's get you clean clothes first, okay?" Hinata asked me.

I sighed, "Okay, but under one condition. You three have to help me get back at him! Got it?"

"Sure! That's gonna be fun!"

''What about you two?'' I asked Ino and Hinata.

''Whatever you say.''

''Okay.''

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I would do without you guys." I smiled at them.

"Hey what are friends for?" Tenten asked and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"No offend Sakura, but I'd put my arm around your shoulders as well if you weren't covered in nacho and cheese" Ino grined.

"Non taken."

"You know girls, it's destiny that we became best friends in no time! I never had one before and I'm glad you three are my first ones! Thanks girls." I said with happiness.

"Hahaha you just sounded like Neji/Neji-niisan." My besties said in unison.

We looked at each other and started to laugh.

After that I noticed that everybody in the cafeteria were still looking at us and listening to our conservation.

Tenten, Ino and I got so angry that we started yelling at those people.

"What are you looking at?! Don't you have a life?!" Tenten howled at them.

"Yeah, go and get a life!" Ino agreed.

Angrily we stormed off of the cafeteria and towards my locker. There I opened

it and put out a white blouse. We went to the girls' restroom where I changed. Just when I wanted to put my dirty cloth into my bag I noticed that we forgot our bags at the cafeteria.

"Kuso." Seems like I'm not the only one realizing that.

"Girls, we have to go back to the cafeteria."

"Why?" Ino asked confused.

"We forgot our bags." came the reply form Tenten.

Ino let out a scream of frustration.

Tenten sighed, "They'll probably laugh at us again."

"Well, it can't be helped. Let's just go and get it over with." I said also sighing. Honestly, I don't want to go.

"Ne girls...I am really hungry. C-can we take our food with us and go

somewhere else...?" Hinata suggested. Just then we heard a growl escaping from Hinata's stomach. She blushed.

"Sure!", I smiled, "Oh how cute our little Hinata is when she blushes." I squealed like a little girl. Tenten and Ino nodded and Ino squealed along with

me making Hinata blush even redder. Her stomach growled again.

We said nothing and after a few minutes Hinata started laughing. The best thing was, it wasn't a shy and quiet laugh, but really loud and full of happiness. We stopped squealing. A few minutes passed. Another few minutes passed, and Hinata still didn't stop laughing. I couldn't take it anymore, I just HAD to hug her and squeal again. Ino took my example and did the same. Tenten looked a bit confused, but then, she did the same as us. Hinata stopped laughing and smiled.

We stopped hugging and looked at each other. Again silence overcame us. Then suddenly we heard a growl. This time it wasn't Hinata's!

Ino's face flushed and Tenten was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach, because it hurt so much.

After she got silent again, her stomach growled. Now Ino was laughing hard.

Hinata and I just smiled.

"Girls, let's go to the cafeteria, grab our bags and food and go to the roof of our school okay? Let's spend our last 10 minutes of lunch there? Slowly but surely I'm getting hungry as well and I don't want my stomach to growl loudy and clearly in class" I suggested sheepishly. My friends just nodded.

We opened the doors to the cafeteria with a creaking sound and in a matter of seconds the cafeteria became silent. All eyes on us.

They looked at me and then started laughing again. My face flushed, so I hung my head low, so that they couldn't see it. But to my unluck, they started laughing much harder. Ino and Tenten were carriying their heads high when we grabbed our bags and food whilst mine was held low and Hinata, she was flushing as well.

I tried to leave the cafeteria at least with the dignity that's left, but before I could do that Sasuke tripped me up

The cafeteria became so loud that my ears started hurting. Honestly! They were close to bleeding! –cough-

My friends ran up to me and helped me up. But I was so mad that I stormed out o the cafeteria and shut the doors really hard. I think they were close to breaking… Anyhow, Tenten, Hinata and Ino ran after me. I stopped at the roof and broke down. I started crying. How dare he? How dare he make my 1st day in a new school so horrible? He embrassed me twice in a day! How dare this hicken-butt-haired bastard?! Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this? I sobbed so loudly I couldn't even think anymore.

My friends opened the door and kneeled down next to me. Ino patted my back.

"There, there Sakura. It's not the end of the world. And something like that will be forgotten tomorrow definitely, because something equally or even more embarrassing will happen again and again to other people."

"Yeah, my feeling says that somehow Naruto's gonna be the victim. Kekekekeke." Tenten laughed. I felt myself grinning.

Hinata wiped away my tears, "Sakura-chan, smile again. It suits you better. Okay?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah Sakura, smile again! We wanted to pay him back anyway, didn't we?" Ino grinned with a mischievous smile while clapsing her hands together.

"Yeah you're right." I stopped my sobbing.

''Sakura, we'll make it extra mean! I already have something in mind…mwahahahaha!" Ino laughed evilly.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

''C'mon girls, let's eat! I'm STARVING!" Hinata grinned blushing madly as her stomach growled again. I smiled. We made ourselves comfortable and

Tenten passed us our food. Ino and I shared her burrito whilst Tenten and Hinata

each ate their tacos. –drools- that burrito was so tasty! I never thought that a

burrito would be better than nachos with cheese!

We ate in silence, but it was interrupted when the bell rang.

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!**" Ino screamed terrified.

"What the fuck Ino?! What is your problem?! I think my eardrums busted!" Tenten complained and yelled at said blonde.

"Sorry Tenten, but do you know which class we have next?"

"Huh? No, I don't know." Tenten said confused.

Ino gluped, "We have.."

"We have?" Tenten repeated.

"We have PE next."

"WHAT?! That means another year with Gai-sensei! NOOOO!" Tenten looked horrified.

I was more than confused. What could be so bad about that man?

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!**" Hinata screamed terrified.

"My poor eardrums..." Tenten cried anime style.

"Huh? Is that Gai this bad?" I asked. Honestly, could someone really be THIS bad???

"You don't know this man. He's so ugly! He's a fashion sinner, he wears ugly green spandex and on top of that he has a bowl cut hair and thick, and I mean really major thick and bushy eyebrows. And his mini-me as well!!" Ino screamed frustrated.

"Mini-me?" I asked confused. Why can't they be a little more specific? I hate being confused! Arrghhhh

"Yeah, you don't know him yet. Lucky you. His name is Rock Lee. What a crazy name...Anyhow, his idol is Gai...eww, how gross if you think about it!" Hinata explained disgusted.

Tenten started to cry anime tears. "He -sob- was in class with us in kindergarden, elementary school and even middle school!" she cried now waterfall anime tears.

"Yeah -sob-" Ino and Hinata nodded.

I sweatdropped. They're making such a fuss about that teacher and his mini-me! I bet they aren't going to be _that_ bad!

"Well…let's just get going or we'll be late for PE."

Inside the girls' changing room

I opened my locker and put out my PE uniform. Plain white Ts with green hot pants and the Konoha symbol on the right leg.

"Hey you bitch!"

I turned around to see where the source of the voice came from.

"How dare you make Sasuke-kun mad!"

I blinked at the girl in front of me. Me making _Sasuke-kun_ mad? It was the other way around!

"You slut, get away from **our** Sasuke-kun!" the same girl screamed at me.

A vein popped out of my head.

"I, Karin, the number 1 fan girl and Sasuke-kun's fan club president, tell you to leave him alone. You don't have the right to cause him problems!" Karin screamed at me while her fan club members just nodded.

Ugh, she spit in my face doing so –shudders-

"Hey you whore! Leave Sakura alone! She didn't do anything bad to him! HE was the one who caused them detention, not HER! So move your fat ass away so that we can pass!" Tenten defended me. WAY TO GO GIRL!!

"WHAT?! How dare you make Sasuke-kun look bad! Y-you slut! Don't you dare insult me, you, you-''

"Bitch, Karin-sempai, bitch." one of her fellows replied.

"You bitch!" and with that Karin and her mini-mes stormed off to the gym hall.

"What the fuck does she think she is to come up to us like THAT?!" Tenten screamed now pissed off.

"Weird girl..." I said confused. Well who wouldn't be? Besides, she really IS weird if you ask me…

"Girls let's go or we'll get a punishment from HIM." Ino said with a scary

voice.

Just when we entered the hall we got yelled at from whom I suppose to be Gai-sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE YOU UNYOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Way to point out the obvious.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO RUN YOUTHFUL 15 EXTRA LAPS AROUND THE GYM, SO THAT YOU CAN FEEL THE WRATH OF YOUTH!" WHAT?! 15 EXTRA LAPS?!

He turned around to look at the class, "As I mentioned before, everybody else has to run 15 laps." He turned around to us again, "WHAT MAKES FOR YOU 30 LAPS! NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES YOU UGLY AND UNYOUTHFUL THING CALLED CLASS!" Gai-sensei yelled.

The students (including my friends and I) shot angry glares at him, well except one.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" mini-HIM said. When my eyes landed first on them I thought I heard a few brain cells of mine die…-sob- poor, poor braincells -sob-

"Lee, my one and only youthful student!" Gai-sensei yelled shedding tears of joy.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE

"GAI-SENSEEEEIII"

They ran towards each other whilst in the background a sunset with waves crasing against a cliff appeared.

Everybody sweat dropped, but I had a major sweat drop. Why you think? Because I saw that the 1st time! And my feeling says I'm going to see that more often…

The students were all done with their 15 laps, but we poor girls had still some laps to run!

I think we could have fainted if Naruto hadn't cheered on us all the time.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN AND HINATA-CHAN! YOU, TOO, INO AND TENTEN! KEEP YOUR PACE AND YOU'LL BE DONE AN-"

"SHUT UP DOBE! I THINK MY EARDRUMS BUSTED!" Sasuke yelled annoyed while punching Naruto on his head.

"Oi teme, what was that for?!" Naruto screamed at him angrily.

"Because you suck and you're so frigging loud! So shut. The. Hell. Up!" Sasuke answered glaring.

"Hmpf" Naruto hmpfed crossing his arms.

"Thanks dude, I thought he would never shut up. Now I can doze off to sleep again." Shikamaru said lazily. Sasuke hned at him.

With the girls at the same time

Hinata's POV

I was so tired and I really wanted to stop. My legs hurt like hell. I could have died here and yet if I haven't had heard Naruto cheering on us, so that we wouldn't break down. How cute of him! Oh no, I think I am blushing again. I can feel the heat rising up my cheeks. _Damn._

Sakura's POV

DAMN IT! My legs hurt like hell! Shit, I can feel my muscles DYING! Oh boy, I think I'd faint if Naruto wouldn't be so damn noisy. Damn, that's so embarrassing! Not again!

"**Dude, calm down.**"

'_WTF?! I thought I put you into a box and threw it away!_

"**Yeah you did, but I got out off the box and found my way back here. Mwahahahaha!"**

At this my friends, I sweat dropped.

'_You haven't changed a bit__.__'_

"**Why should I anyway? Then I wouldn't be the mean one who lets you space out during class and get punished by the teachers anymore. No, I wouldn't change, ever! Mwahahahaha**"

-major sweat drop-

"**Anyhow, what I wanted to say, don't feel embarrassed again you moron! It's nice**

**of him to cheer you guys up! And you shouldn't be the one feeling anxiously, because look at this girl, wait, what was her name again? Hinata I think… She is all red! That should be embarrassing!**"

'_What?'_

I looked at Hinata.

'So what? We're running our 23rg lap now! No surprise there that the she flushed!'

"**Tsk,tsk,tsk. I studied her for a while now, same with your other friends. You're right, her face **_**was**_** red, but after Naruto started cheering you on she flushed a darker shade!"**

'_Honestly?_'

"**YES!"**

Awwwwww little Hina-chan has a crush on N-A-R-U-T-O. KAWAIIIII!!

Normal POV

Sakura slowed down a bit so that she was behind Ino and Tenten. Now she was even with Hinata.

"Ne Hina-chan?" Sakura started.

"What's the matter, Saku-chan?" Hinata asked.

"You have a crush on Naruto, don't you?" Sakura smiled.

Hinata flushed a daaark red. Why did Sakura have to make her blush again, when she just managed to calm down?

"S-sakura-chan! A-ano…you see…-sighs- yes." Hinata mumbled blushing now even darker.

"Oh Hina-chaaaaaaan! That's so kawaiiiiiiii!" Sakura hugged her.

"Why don't you tell him your feelings? I mean, I can see that he likes you! The way he always looks at you during classes. Didn't you notice it in

Home Economics?" Sakura asked.

"I was too busy shouting at you guys to notice that...hehehe." Hinata explained and sticking out her tongue.

"Err...yeah…I forgot." Sakura replied rubbing the bak of her head.

With Tenten and Ino at the same time

Tenten's POV

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ino asked me. I was wondering. too!

"Hmm...I dunno. But I bet something about us! Oh, how dare they?!"

Don't look at me like that! I love my friends, but well that was the first thing that came into my mind! It's a bit suspicious that Sakura slowed down and is whispering things with Hinata as well!

"Hey calm down Ten, don't get angry! We don't have a proof anyway. Also, I don't think that they are talking about us. See, Hinata just blushed and look at Sakura, she's hugging her now! That means they are talking about Hina's feelings for Naruto!" Ino pointed out.

How can Ino tell that with that behavior? But then again that makes sense…

"Oh my god Ino, you didn't say that now, did you? I can't believe how you

Were able to notice that and not me...and I always thought blondes were stupid!"

Ino twitched, but I continued.

"You proofed me wrong! OMG! I was living a lie! Noooooooooo!" I cried out

loud. Teehee I always was a drama queen. Kekekekekekeke

Ino whacked me on my head.

"Hey what was that for?" I glared at Ino.

"You said blondes are dumb! And I am a blonde!" Ino roared at me.

Seems like I hit a weak spot

**(A/N: NO offence to blondes! Just got in my mind!)**

"Chillax Ino, just kidding!" I tried to apologize.

But Ino, she just wrinkled her nose and looked away.

Normal POV

After a while, the girls ended their 15 extra laps and Gai started yelling again.

"NOW UNYOUTHFUL UGLY PEOPLE, LET'S PLAY A YOUTHFUL GAME FULL OF THE POWER OF YOUTH! GIRLS VS BOYS!! THE YOUTHFUL GAME IS BASKETBALL!" Gai yelled loudly and stretching each syllable of basketball.

"Oh no! I think my eardrums busted! Noooooooooo!" some random guy screamed.

"What? Are you serious??" another random guy screamed.

"What did you say? I didn't understand that!" the first guy shouted.

"I said, 'What? Are you serious??'" the second guy replied.

Okay, while they desperately tried to talk with each other the other students started the game.

**(A/N okay I don't really know how to tell you how they played and so, that's why I just skip that part)**

The boys won 20-17

Our four girls were exhaust and drank from their water bottles.

"LISTEN UP YOU UGLY AND UNYOUTHFUL PEOPLE, except Lee, GO HIT THE SHOWERS!! IT SMELLS IN HERE!" Gai yelled.

The students glared at him, except for Lee of course...

In the girls shower

Sakura's POV

"Hey Sak, do you understand now why we hate this man?" Tenten asked me. Hell yeah!

"If you can call him a man..." Hinata mumbled, but we heard it anyway. Anyhow, that was a good one! CHA!

"No, you actually can't...kekeke." Ino laughed.

"Yeah I do. THIS BASTARD! HOW DARE HE CALL ME UGLY?!" I screamed angrily.

Honestly! Don't look at me like that! You know he deserves being called a bastard!

"Tsk, pinky, pinky, pinky. He's damn right. You are as ugly as you can get. And you're flat as well!" Karin tsked at me.

Oh no, not HER again! I heard Tenten groan next to me.

I twitched, "Never, but really never. Ever. Call. Me. PINKY!" I yelled.

I walked up to her and bitch- slapped Karin on her right cheek and screamed,

"That's for calling me ugly!"

I'm not ugly! I'm unique!

Then I slapped her on her other cheek and shouted, "And that's for calling me flat!" I'm not flat! I'm average! And honestly, I don't want fake silicon boobs like her!

And then I punched Karin really hard on her nose.

"That's for calling me PINKY!!" I yelled very loudly.

In the boys shower

Normal POV (obviously)

"_That's for calling me PINKY!!"_

"Huh, did you guys hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that just sounded like Sakura." Neji answered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Hm...something bad must have happened." Shikamaru said matter of factly.

Back to the girls

Sakura's POV

Karin's nose bled very much. She and her _friends_ were panicking, "Oh my god, oh my god! What to do??"

"My nose!"

"Karin-sempai!!"

"Ami, you as the vice-president have to call my plastic surgeon!"

"Hai!" Ami replied.

"Let's go to the nurse!" then Karin and her _friends_ went to the nurse. I mentally snickered at that scene.

We changed into our uniform and I shook my head in disgust.

"Hahahaha! You showed that girl not to mess with us!" Tenten batted on my shoulder.

"Way to go Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Good job Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled. I love my friends *gg*

"Let's go girls." I said and stormed off.

"W-wait for us!" Hinata yelled after me.

Together we walked to our next class.

Okay so that was it for this chap. I hope you enjoyed this chap, even if it was crappy...SORRY for the late update, but school keeps me busy and I didn't have any ideas.

Leave a review nonetheless, please!

**Review replies:**

**exsoldier15:** no big deal. Thank you!

**darkangel590: **thank you. I actually thought noone would think that this chapter would be good! But you did. THANKS!

**Jay:** Hehe, just wanted to tell you that it I never thought of that before too. I read that in a story. :) thanks for reviewing!

**Evil Tobi:** thanks! Sorry but the SasuSaku moments will be in the later chappys... I like your name BTW! xD

**Rose4pedals**: thanks for liking my story. I tried, but it didn't work. I think that everyone forgets that this is my first story! You all think me as someone wise who should be good at her first story anyway! But I am not!

**hyu:** thank you for liking my story :)

**Tenshi-No-Yuki:** sorry that I didn't update sooner...!


	4. Authoresse's Note

**I am so sorry that I can't update, but my father deleted chapter 4. **

**Now I have to rewrite that chap again.**

**Like I said, it would take a while to rewrite that, but I now have christmas holidays, so I can update more often and I have now free time to write that chap.**

**But one problem is still left. I just don't get ideas in my head. So ideas are welcome.**

**Uchiha-Kirara**


	5. Ehh? When did I become famous?

**FINALLY! I'm editing the last chap now x3 **

"BOB" talking

'_BOB'_ thinking

"**BOB"** inner-Sakura talking to Sakura

'_**BOB'**_ inner-Sakura thinking

_Bob_ singing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the songs 'When Will I Be Famous', 'Kung Fu Fighting'and the other songs I used in this chap. Meh, but it'd be cool if I did! =D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:** Ehh?? When did I become famous!?

**Flashback**

_Karin's nose bled very much. She and her friends were panicking, "Oh my god, oh my god! What to do??"_

"_My nose!"_

"_Karin-sempai!!"_

"_Ami, you as the vice-president have to call my plastic surgeon!"_

"_Hai!" Ami replied._

"_Let's go to the nurse!" then Karin and her friends went to the nurse. I mentally snickered at that scene._

_We changed into our uniform and I shook my head in disgust._

"_Hahahaha! You showed that girl not to mess with us!" Tenten batted on my shoulder._

"_Way to go Sakura!" Ino yelled._

"_Good job Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled. I love my friends *gg*_

"_Let's go girls." I said and stormed off._

"_W-wait for us!" Hinata yelled after me._

_Together we walked to our next class._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura and her friends had Music next. This time they sat in the first row, because the other seats weren't available anymore. To Sakura's misfortune Sasuke sat right behind her and was poking her head.

"Damnit Sasuke! Could you please stop?! You're ANNOYING!" she screamed at him.

"Calm down flatland." Sasuke smirked at Sakura's earlier outburst. Sakura was pissed off, but remained silent. She turned to the front and ignored him. After a few minutes their music teacher, Anko, entered the classroom and went to the front.

"Good morning maggots," she greeted, "let's check the attendance list."

"Hai." the class chorused.

"Okay then. Aburame Shino?"

"Hn."

"Present. Akimichi Choji?"

"Ha -munch- ai."

"Stop eating! Alegría Juanita?"

"Sí." _'Eh?'_

"Present. Chihiro?"

"Hai, Anko-sensei."

"Daisuke?"

"Hn."

"What's up with all of you boys and your 'hn'! Haku?"

"Yo, Anko."

"It's 'Anko-sensei' for you! Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai Sensei..."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai...!"

"Hyuuga Neji? "

"Hn."

"There we go again with the 'hn'! Anyhow, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Arf!"

"Karin?

-silence-

"Karin!?"

-grasshopper sound-

"Where is she!?"

"Err...Anko-sensei...she's at the nurse's office...same with Ami."

"Why didn't you say so before? Anyhow, Momomiya Misaki?"

"Present!"

"Good. Nara Shikamaru?"

-sleeps-

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Wha-? Huh?"

"Tsk, come to me after class."

"Troublesome."

"Nogi Mikan?"

"Hai, Anko-sensei!."

"Rock…Lee? Oh my god! Noooo!"

"HAI, ANKO-SENSEI!"

At this, was crying anime style. _'My eardrums -sobs-'_

"Sai?"

"Hn."

"Sakurambo Ichigo?"

"Hai."

"Sanji Matsurie?"

"-yawn- hai."

"Satorie Natsume?"

"Hn, hai" _'At least he added a 'hai''_

"Susuki Shita?"

"Yep!"

"Tenten?"

"Hai..."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn." _'Do these guys even know other words beside 'hn'?'_

"Uzumaki Na-"

"BELIEVE IT!!"

-sighs- _'What's up with these guys? Watanabe Ami? I'll skip her'_

"Anyhow, last but not least, Yamanaka Ino?"

"What did you say! You didn't get an appointment for my weekly manicure? Why does daddy even pay you? Hurry up and get me an appointment! NOW! Tsk, maids these days."

"Yamanaka,"

"Hai Sensei?"

"Stay after class, I have to talk to you."

"What?? But then I'll be late for class!"

"I don't give a shit!"

'"H-hai, Anko-sensei!" _'Why do I have class filled with weirdos?'_

"Let's begin this semester with a singing contest!" Anko screamed enthusiastically punching her fist in the air.

"Nooo!!" the whole class groaned.

Anko twiched. "Everyone who refuses to sing will get an F and detention!"

"Yaaay singing contest!" they shouted in unison. Anko sweat dropped.

"We'll do it alphabetically. Shino, you begin and your song is 'Rockstar' by Nickelback."

Shino went in front of the class and Anko gave him a micro. He sang, sat down and the class was shocked.

Who thought that someone like Shino, THE Shino, could sing like that?

"That was quite good. I'm impressed. Chouji, you're next."

"Oh no, I don't want to!"

"But you have to, so go fat ass!

"No one, but really no one, calls me fat and gets away with that! I'm just THINKBONED!" Choji stormed to the front and began to sing the Döner song.

**(A/N I have a question! Please you have to review and tell me if you know what Döner is and if you like it! Please I would appreciate that!)**

"SO, the next one is you Juanita. Your song is' Listen To Your Heart' by DHT.-giggles-"

"Hai Anko-sensei."

Juanita had a very high-pitched voice, because she inhaled helium in lunch and before the class started. The song was cute, yet hilarious, because of the funny voice.

"O-kay...that was entertaining! -smirks- So, the next one is you! -points to Chihiro-"

'"What! But it's far not yet my turn Anko-sensei!" whined Shita.

"I didn't point at you, I pointed at Chihiro!"

"Oh...okay!" she chirped happily.  
"Noo! It's MY turn!" sobbed Chihiro.

"Hurry up! Your song is 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua." Anko grinned.

**''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?! **You got to be kidding me! You can't be serious!"

"It. Is."

-sobs-

"Hurry up or else I'll have to give you detention and a F for refusal of class!"

"H-hai!"

While she sang the whole class and Anko were laughing their asses of. They laughed so hard that some fell to the ground and rolled while laughing or they had tears in their eyes because of the laughing. Even the silent ones like Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Sai ,etc were laughing really hard.

Chihiro walked embarrassed back to her seat, but she started to laugh together with the whole class afterwards.

"Why -haha- are you –haha- laughing –hahaha-?" Misaki who sat beside Chihiro asked.

"I don't know. It's contagious." Chihiro answered.

Anko walked to the front of the class again and said, "Hahaha, that one was good. The next one is Daisuke. Your song is 'Good Life' by Kanye West."

Daisuke walked to the front and took the micro from Anko. He 'hned' and begun to sing. Some of the not Sasuke fangirls had heart in their eyes, because of his _beautiful_ voice and let's say one of my best friends sings even better and she can't sing! **(A/N No really it is so! I hate it when she sings! 1st it is embarrassing when she sings in public and 2nd she CAN'T sing!!!!!)**

"O-kay...that was...good? Nya next one is Haku. You will sing 'Hip Hop Hooray' by Naughty by Nature." Anko announced sweat dropping.

Haku smirked and walked to the front. Do you wanna know why? Because he lives this song. It's his favorite song and he could sing it even if he was dumb. He even danced to the song and that made him get an A++.

The class cheered and you could hear even from outside the 'Wohoo you rock's and all the other compliments.

"That was fantastic! Way to go boy! You can get far! Okay Sakura, you're next! Your song is 'When will I be famous' by Mehdi."

She went to the front of the class and see there, NOW Sasuke was being interested.

Sakura started to sing.

_When will I will I be famous_

_Yes you're suitable at one  
with your body and the sun  
yes you are  
well you've read Karl Marx  
and you've taught yourself to dance  
you're the best by far**  
**  
But you keep asking the question  
one you're not supposed to mention ooh yea_

When will I will I be famous  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
when will I see my picture in the paper  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
When Will I Will I Be Famous

_You're a slave to fashion  
and your life is full of passion  
it's the way you are  
you've suffered for your art  
with the jogging in the park  
you know you should go far**  
**  
But you keep asking the question  
one you're not supposed to mention**  
**  
When will I will I be famous  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
when will I see my picture in the paper  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
and I can't tell you when you'll see your name up in lights  
when will I will I be famous – you keep asking me babe I can't wait_

_You won't suffer in silence you're a talent you know that I've noticed  
you'd like to be a legend a big star over night  
I can't answer your question it's driving me insane  
and your impossible impatience tearing at my brain  
I can't take it take it to more got to much to hope for_

_When will I will I when when when when when  
when will I will I will I  
(When will I will I) when when when when when  
when will I will will will will will I**  
**  
When will I will I be famous  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
when will I will I be famous  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
When will I will I be famous  
I can't answer I can't answer that  
when will I see my picture in the paper  
I can't answer I can't answer that**  
**  
When will I – when will I be famous  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)  
when will I – yea better believe me  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)**  
**  
When will I will I – will I be famous  
and see my name up in lights  
when will I see my picture in the papers  
(I can't answer I can't answer that)_

_When will I – when when tell me when  
( I can't answer I can't I can't answer that)  
when will I will I be famous_

The class cheered so frigging loud 'Wohoo's that you can think you are in the middle of a concert. I think you can guess who the loudest one was. (A/N Let's see if you're all smart, so who is it?)

"I have to write that in an article for the school news paper!" said Mikan.

Somewhere in a classroom far away from Konoha High

"So like I was saying, the huns remained in the Ottoman Empire and that's in today's Turkey, so-" explained some teacher.

"_WOHOOOOO!!!"_

"What was _that_?" the teacher said.

Back to Konoha High

Sakura blushed at all the cheering and walked back to her seat. Ino, Hinata and Tenten began immediately to ask Sakura questions.

"Wow Sakura, why did you never tell me that you could sing that well!? I feel so offended!" joked Ino Ino.

"Sakura your voice is AMAZING! The next time I throw a sleepover party you will be the 1st one who will get invited AND I will make you sing KARAOKE!!" screamed Hinata. (bet you all thought Tenten would be the one saying that? Ne? Ne? I know you did xP)

"Sakura that was really cool!!!" shouted Tenten.

"Ok class, calm down!" Anko tried to silence them with no avail.

"Shut up!"

-chatter chatter chatter-

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

-silence-

"Good. That was frigging cool! Beat that you suckers! Next one up is you Hinata and your song is 'Hot Summer' by Monrose." Anko said.

Hinata blushed, but went to the front where she looked at her friends.

'Good luck' Sakura mouthed. Ino winked at her and Tenten did the good guy pose.

The music begun and she started to sing and dance. She was really good, so the boys started to cat whistle. She blushed a bit, but kept on dancing. Naruto had his mouth opened all time and he even blushed as Hinata swung her hips to the rhythm. She finished singing and it was silently.

"D-did I sing that b-bad?" she stuttered and her face fell. Naruto started to clap and after a few seconds the whole class clapped and cheered. Hinata smiled sheepishly and walked back to her seat.

"Who are you and what did you do with Hina-chan?" Tenten asked.

"I am Hinata and I didn't do anything with me Tenten-chan.'"

"Are you sure...?" Ino asked.

Sakura watched them confusedly and was finally noticed by them.

"What? Why do you look like that?" Ino snapped at her.

"N-nothing. Just never mind..." Sakura answered.

"Hm...if you say so..."

"Okay so the next one is Neji. Your song is 'Love songs (they kill me)' by Cinema Bizarre."

"Hn." '_Not that strange song_' he mentally complained.

"That was good. Kiba, it's your turn. You'll sing 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance."

"Arf!" Kiba sang that song really well. The class plus Anko were surprised.

"Good boy, so Karin -coughbitchcough-, it's your turn. Your song is 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy' by Tata Young." Anko said.

"Wow, a song that suits me" Karin smirked.

While she sang, everybody covered his/her ears, because of the terrible voice. After she was done, noone clapped...

"O-kay...Misaki you sing 'Oh Mother' by Christina Aguilera."

"If you say so..." Misaki yawned before she sang. Some had tears in their eyes, because that song was so sad and she sang it really well.

"Wow -sniff- that was good. Nara it's your turn. Sing 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day."

-snores-

"NARA!"

-yawn-

"Na. Ra."

"What?"

"Go. Sing."

"Ha-yawn-i."

He sang the song really well, but after he was done, he fell asleep standing in front of the class. They clapped and clapped, but he didn't move. No one actually noticed that...what losers... After he finally woke up he walked back to his seat and fell asleep AGAIN!

"No comment. Mikan you sing 'Everytime We Touch by Cascada.'"

"Okay."

Mikan sang, the class clapped and she sat back on her seat.

"Okay, now Lee, it's your turn. You sing 'Kung Fu Fighting' by Carl Douglas."

"HAI, ANKO-SENSEI! If only Gai-sensei was here. Now I can prove the POWER OF YOUTH!"

He started to sing and did some moves.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_those kicks were fast as lighting_

_in fact it was a little bit frightening_

_but they fought with expert timing_

_They were funky china man, from funky china town_

_They were chopping men up, they were chopping men down_

_It's an ancient Chinese art and every body knew their part_

_From a fainting to a slip and a kicking from the hip_

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting (spoken - huh!)_

_those kicks were fast as lighting_

_in fact it was a little bit frightening (spoken -yeah, yeah)_

_but they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky Billy Chen and little Sammy Chong_

_He said, here comes the big boss! (spoken -Where?) lets get it on_

_We took them all and made a stand, started swaying with the hands_

_Sudden motion made me skip, now were into a brand new trick_

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting (spoken - huh!)-punches fist in the front-_

_those kicks were fast as lighting (spoken -hah!)-kicks in the air-_

_in fact it was a little bit frightening (spoken -huh!)_

_but they did it with expert timing (spoken -hah!)_

_oh whoa... (spoken -huh!) oh whoa... (spoken -hah!)_

_oh whoa... (spoken -huh!) oh whoa... (spoken -hah!)_

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting (spoken - huh!)-punches fist in the front-_

_those kicks were fast as lighting (spoken -hah!) -kicks in the air-_

_in fact it was a little bit frightening (spoken -huh!)_

_make sure you have expert timing (spoken -hah!)_

_Kung-fu fighting, It's as fast as lighting_

After he was done, everybody, but really everybody was surprised that Lee could SING and DANCE!

"WAY TO GO BUSHYBROWS!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank you Naruto-san."

''Guys, class will end in a few minutes. The rest of you who didn't sing are going to sing next time. I will tell you your grades after you all sang. So class, you're dismissed."

Sakura and the gang went to art, their next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that was it for this chap and I am really sorry for the late update! REVIEW PLS!**

**Tenshi-No-Yuki:** Thanks for the review. Yeah you're right, I have my reasons. If everybody was just like you and wouldn't mind not updating... hehe so hope you review again here, a big cookie for U!

**kiRaTwinkles:** I put the same chap again? When? Yeah the fluffs are missing but hey, they hate each other! The fluffs come when they are together in detention -evil grin- thx I will ask you if I need some. Thanks for the review and I hope you do it again

**Confuzzeld239:** thanks for the review thanks so here's the chap. please review again!

**fumiko-chan:** thanks for the review YEAH! she deserves that! thanks pls review again

**sweetie pie:** What does retarted mean???

**Rose4Pedals:** Huh? What did I say? If I said something wrong then, I am sorry! I didn't want to hurt you :-( I didn't have any mistakes??? YAYAYAYAYAYA thank you for the review. I really appreciate that.

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08:** thanks for the review. You think? Thank you! I won't stop!


	6. End of the horrible first day

**FINALLY!!! THE NEXT CHAP!! **

**I no, I no, you want to kill me for not updating for God knows only how long, but at least I updated! **

**Btw, this chap is dedicated to my dear friend, TwilightRaver!**

"BOB" talking

'_BOB'_ thinking

"**BOB"** inner-Sakura talking to Sakura

'_**BOB'**_ inner-Sakura thinking

Bob chat talk

"_Bob"_ talking from a tv, cellhpone, radio, etc

**Disclaimer: **As long as pigs can't fly and hell didn't freeze over I won't own Naruto. (or MSN)

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: **Finally the end of the terrible first day

**Flashback**

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting (spoken - huh!)-punches fist in the front-_

_those kicks were fast as lighting (spoken -hah!) -kicks in the air-_

_in fact it was a little bit frightening (spoken -huh!)_

_make sure you have expert timing (spoken -hah!)_

_Kung-fu fighting, It's as fast as lighting_

_After he was done, everybody, but really everybody was surprised that Lee could SING and DANCE!_

"_WAY TO GO BUSHYBROWS!" Naruto yelled._

"_Thank you Naruto-san."_

_''Guys, class will end in a few minutes. The rest of you who didn't sing are going to sing next time. I will tell you your grades after you all sang. So class, you're dismissed."_

_Sakura and the gang went to art, their next class._

**End of Flashback**

_________________________

Because nothing interesting happened at Art we'll skip that part.

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

The school bang rang, signalizing the end of the day for all students. Well, for almost all students. Sakura and her friends were bidding each other good bye at the school entrance.

"Good bye forehead-chyaaaan!!" Ino hugged Sakura.

"I'LL MISS YOUUU!!!" she continued. Sakura's face turned purple.

"FOREHEAD-CHYAAAA-"

"Ino! I think she can't breathe."

"Huh?" Ino stopped hugging Sakura and let go of her when she noticed her purple face.

"-pantpant- Thank you- pant- Tenten." Sakura panted heavily.

"Good bye, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. See you all tomorrow." Hinata waved and stepped inside her limousine.

"Good bye!" they waved.

"Bye girls. I'm in charge of dinner today, so I gotta shop! And Ino, don't strangle Sakura!" with that, Tenten dashed to the next grocery.

Suddenly Ino's butt vibrated.

"Forehead-chan, I'm off. Mum needs me at home! See you tomorrow!" Ino waved as she ran off.

"Bye." Sakura sighed and walked back to the school.

_________________________

Washing dishes is not how Sakura wanted to spend the first day after school.

Especially with that cold hearted bastard.

There was so much to wash and they had to wash every single dish. Again, this is not how she wanted to spend her afternoon. Not to mention how the only thing you can hear is the splashing of water and the clinking of dishes.

"You know...This is all **your** fault." Sakura mumbled as she placed a dish on the counter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hn. I recall it was you that started it, Pinky." Sasuke mumbled back. Sakura stopped washing and glared at him. She hated being called 'pinky', Karin was proof of that fact.

"What did you call me?" She asked through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked and looked at her finally.

"I called you Pinky. What are you going to do about it?" He asked. He was enjoying this, he heard what she did to Karin and in a way he praised her for it, though he wouldn't tell her that.

Sakura puffed her cheeks and turned from him to continue with the dishes.

He was not worth the trouble.

"That's what I thought, pinky." Sasuke said turning back to wash his pile of dishes. But Sasuke wasn't prepared for the soapy water to be splashed in his face. He blinked a few times before looking at the pink haired girl. She acted as though she didn't do anything as she stared right back at him.

"What's wrong cockatoo?" She questioned. '_Cockatoo?_' Sasuke thought.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Accident." Sakura said turning back to the sink. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as his hand reached into the sink and a small wall of soapy water splashed the girl in the face.

"What was that for?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Accident." He mocked. Sakura growled. She put down the plate extremely calm. She reached into the sink and the war of soapy water began.

*Ten Minutes Later*

The two of them struggled to stand there as the floor was slippery from their little fight. They were soaked and in Sakura's case shivering slightly. While clutching to the sink they stared at each other.

"You look ridiculous Pinky." Sasuke said a small smirk on his face. Sakura glared half heartedly.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." They stared at each other again, but this time Sakura laughed a little, while Sasuke chuckled some.

"We should clean up this place and then pretend it never happened, eh?" Sakura asked after she stopped laughing.

"Hn." Sakura went to move when she slipped. Sasuke with his fast reflexes caught her but he couldn't stop himself from falling too. So now they laid in a very questioning position.

"Ow..." Sakura said as she opened her eyes.

"Hn. Be careful pinky." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked and realized how close they were. She blushed deeply.

"Um...Sasuke...Can...You...Get off me?" She asked. If you looked closely the Uchiha had a very small tint of pink on his cheeks. He stood up carefully and then helped her up as well.

"Hn. Let's hurry and finish." He said turning away from her.

"Yeah...And then tomorrow we can go back to hating each other." Sakura said.

"Hn." The two teens hurried in finishing their punishment. Plus the mopping of the mess they made. They walked outside of the school still wet from the fight.

_________________________

'_Why did I tell my driver to take the day off?' _Sakura thought.

She, along with Sasuke, was standing in front of the school gates. She had had only one spare clothing which she wore now. But due to the soapy water fight she had with Sasuke half an hour ago, it was dirty as well. And not to mention, wet.

She shivered as a wind blew past them.

She sighed. _'Now I have to walk home in wet clothes. Great, just great.' _

After a while she noticed Sasuke being hot on her heels. _'Is he following me?'_

Five minutes later, she looked past her shoulder and saw Sasuke still behind her.

"Stop following me!" Sakura suddenly shouted turning around. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why should I follow _you_?" he asked with as few emotion as possible.

"Because you're a stalker?" she asked more to herself than him. Sasuke snorted.

"You're not worth being stalked." A vein popped out of Sakura's head. She let out a low growl.

"Besides, I live in the same direction." Sakura looked dumfounded at him.

"Huh? Why didn't you say so before?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura smiled, turned around and started walking away. Sasuke walked next to her with his hands in his pockets.

Silence passed between them and Sakura just couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how come you're best friends with Naruto when you're both so different?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"What because?! Tell me! I wanna know!"

"No." Sakura hmpfed. There was no way she could have a decent conversation with him.

As time passed by another cold wind blew past the both. Sakura shivered again and clutched her arms around her in attempt to warm herself.

Sasuke noticed this.

"**Give her your jacket."**

'_No.'_

"**Why not?"**

'_Why should I?"_

"**Because, if your parents found out, they'd give you a lecture about being nice **

**to ladies."  
**

'_There's no way they could find that out anyways.'_

"**Yes, they could"**

'_How?'_

"**If I take over you and tell them. Kekekekekekeke"**

'_I hate you'_

"**I take that as a compliment."**

'_Shut up.'_

Sasuke put off his jacket and held it out to Sakura. She looked questioningly at him.

"Here. Take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just give it back to me tomorrow or so." 

"Thank you." she smiled at him and put on the jacket. _'Oh my gosh. This smells so nice' _She blushed a little.

Sasuke noticed this and frowned a little. _'Oh no. I bet she forgot her hatred for me and is now just like the other girls- a fangirl. Well, that's a good bye to my jacket then. Note myself - ask mother to buy me a new jacket.'_

Sakura suddenly stopped causing Sasuke to bump into her.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Gomen, Sasuke. Well, this is where I live. See you tomorrow. And thanks for the jacket again!" she waved at him and hurried inside her mansion.

'_So SHE is our new neighbor, huh?'_

"**Yaaaay, Sakura-chan loves right next door!"**

'_Shut up.'_

"**Make me."  
**

'…'

"**Sasuke?"**

'…'

"**Sasuke, I'm talking to you!"**

'…'

"**-sighs-"**

_________________________

Finally at home, Sakura changed into dry clothes. She switched on her laptop and opened her MSN.

"Ahh! I have to add my friends! Now, where did I put the piece of paper?" she asked herself as she rummaged through her backpack.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN THING?!" she fumed, "There it is!" she held the paper in the air and jumped around. Sakura walked back to her laptop and added her friends.

An orange window flashed in a Sakura's taskbar.

**SleepingBeauty: **Forehead-chyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! You're baaaaaaaaaaccckkkk!!!!

**Cinderella:** i no, i no. FINALLY! Remind me to never ever again get detention!

**SleepingBeauty:** Sure

**Cinderella:** Where r Hina and 1010?

**SleepingBeauty:** 1010 is making dinner while Hina is out for dinner.

**Cinderella:** y aren't u eating dinner?

**SleepingBeauty:** i'm on a d-i-e-t

**Cinderella:** u're thin enough! Lose weight & i'll kill u

**SleepingBeauty:** ok mommie

**Cinderella:** well, gotta go! i unlike you am not on a diet. c u 2morrow

**SleepingBeauty:** c u

Sakura logged out of her MSN and went down into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and put out a bowl of fruit salad.

"This'll do for today." she took out a spoon and made herself comfortable in front of her tv. She switched it on.

"_Mom, I HATE YOU! You take all the attention to yourself!"_ a black haired teen yelled at her mother.

"**Don't talk nonsense. I'm not taking all the attention to myself."** retorted her mother.

"**Even my crush is in love with you instead of me! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! BEHAVE LIKE THE 40 YEARS OLD WOMAN YOU AR-"**

"Booooriiiiiiiing" Zap.

"_I know who the culprit is."_ announced a man in weird clothing.

"_Is that so?"_ asked another man.

"_Yes. The culprit is-"_

"_Even more boring."_ Zap.

"_I'm sorry Hoshino-san. I can't love you, because I love Mao-neechan!"_ a blue haired teen bowed in front of a red haired teen girl.

"_It's ok Koichi. I knew it all along. Whenever we were together, you-"_ Switch off.

"ARRGHHH!!!" Sakura screamed and stood up. Angrily she stormed into the kitchen and put her now empty bowl into the sink. She sighed.

"I'll take a bath." With that, she walked into her bathroom. She let the water in her bathtub and went to her room. _'Where's my scrunchy?'_

When she found her scrunchy, she tied up her hair into a bun and tripped off her clothes. Sakura climbed into the bathtub and relaxed. In the end she fell asleep.

When she woke up she felt really cold and shivered. _'Shit! I fell asleep! Ugh, I gotta hurry up!'_

She climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. When she was back in her room and changed into her clothes, she looked at her clock.

"…11pm? How long did I sleep?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes widened, "I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK YET!! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!!"

And so, our beloved Sakura spend her night doing homework. Poor, poor girl. –cough-

End of chap

_________________________

**Everyone, thank TwilightRaver for helping me with this chap! Or else you all would have had to wait like another few months before I would have updated this!**

**TwilightRaver, thank you again for your help! *hugs***

**Btw, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap, put me on author's alert, the story on alert, put the story on their favorites list or me on their favorite authors list. **

**REVIEW OR NARUTO WILL HAUNT YOU!!**


End file.
